horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dooo It!
"Dooo It!" is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus from her fifth studio album Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (2015). It was premiered on August 30, 2015. Lyrics Yeah I smoke pot, yeah I love peace But I don't give a fuck, I ain't no hippy Yeah I smoke pot, (do it) yeah I love peace (do it) But I don't give a fuck (do it), I ain't no hippy Yeah I smoke pot, yeah I love peace But I don't give a fuck, I ain't no hippy Yeah I smoke pot, (do it) yeah I love peace (do it) But I don't give a fuck, I ain't no hippy (do it) feel like I am one with the universe (I understand) and all I need is right here (I understand) feel like I am part of the universe And it's part of me why there is a sun? And how do birds fly? And why there is a moon Way up in the skies? Why there is trees (do it) And what the fuck is love? (do it) And what is flying saucers Watching from above? Yo Fuck, man Feel like I am one with the universe And all I need is right here Feel like I am part of the universe And it's part of me Yo, sing about love, love is what you need Loving what you sing, and loving smoking weed (Weed, weed, weed, weed) Sing about peace, being high and free So if you don't give a fuck, sing along with me Yeah I smoke pot, yeah I love peace But I don't give a fuck, I ain't no hippy why there is a sky? And why are bitches bored? And why are motherfuckers Putting bullets in their guns Violence is king But peace is the way Someday we’re gonna see it So here's what I'm saying Peace muthafuckers (do it) Peace muthafuckers (do it) Peace muthafuckers (do it) Peace muthafuckers (do it) Peace muthafuckers (do it) Peace muthafuckers (do it) Peace muthafuckers (do it) Peace muthafuckers (do it) Why do they put the dick in the pussy? Fuck you Why It Sucks # Cyrus' vocals are atrocious and sound like a dying hound dog at times. # The lyrics are brainless and only talk about peace and weed. # The beat sounds random and cacophonous as if it can't decide if it wants to be Psychedelia, R&B, or Hip-hop. # The music video is just a close up of Cyrus' face and mouth as she pours and eats glitter and homemade face masks, and smokes weed. # The "seizure/tripping" scene during the music video is horrendous. # Too many swear words. # No redeeming qualities, whatsoever. # That fact that the comments are disabled in the YouTube video proves how much people dislike it. Music Video Miley Cyrus - Dooo It! Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Experimental songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that flopped Category:Boring Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Psychedelic Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Miley's Downfall